Intermezzo
by Katyusha-pink
Summary: No era un niño normal, tampoco tenia una vida normal y mucho menos pensaba en una vida de ese estilo, el solo conocía los infortunios de la vida y una pesada culpa que cargar.


**Intermezzo**

**Cap 1 **

No lo pude soportar y me lance a escribir otra historia de Gil/Iván, me siento emocionada de entrar a la carrera así de desembocare todo lo que pueda escribir en mi tiempo libre .

_**Hetalia**__ de _Hidekaz Himaruya _ no me pertenece, solamente escribo con fines de entretenimiento y ocio_

_Cursiva-Pasado_

Normal-Presente.

* * *

-¡AH!- Gimió tan alto que cualquiera podría haberlo escuchado en aquella espantosa bodega, aquella donde dormían los centenares de niños que por poco se convertían ratas, conservando solo aquello ojos brillantes, aquellos que por poco perdían los últimos destellos de vida, otros sin embargo les fue suficiente días para ser dioses de la crueldad humanidad y terminaron ofreciendo sus servicios al mejor postor.

Escucho repetidamente el gemido, conocidos y poco alentadores de su "compañero", que lo perseguía hasta los sueños y pesadillas más profundas. El albino era un ser espeluznante, o en aquello se había convertido después de pasar tanto tiempo en un sitio sumido en la violencia injustificada, pero ahora gemía hasta rasgarse la garganta, hasta seguramente escupir la poca alma que aun mantenía pegada a su ser.

-Niet nie...-Escucho una serie de movimientos, Gilbert seguramente: un niño bastante rudo, de semblante flojo y delgado, de mirada quisquillosa y sonrisa burlona, pero era admirable para la situación.

"_Estará bien"_ paso por su mente, siendo esta carcomida una vez más por los ruidos y gemidos del alemán, era una atrocidad todo aquello que sucedía en aquel cuarto, donde en un malgastado colchón soportaba el peso de la vergüenza y atrocidades que arrastra un abuso, marcas que jamás se eliminaban .

La piel moreteada que de primera vista contemplo en los brazos y cuello le causaron escalofríos. Paso de manera tan rápida, a base de empujones y jaloneos de los trabajadores, poco pudo saber sobre si era verdad que "era el", que era _Gilbert __Beilschmidt._

Entendía que por un pedazo de pan uno podría vender su alma, pero no entendía de que se trataba aquella noche. _"No pasa nada"_ Se dijo una vez más, antes de escuchar el gimoteo de llanto de aquella voz estruendosa, que normalmente era tan poderosa, ahora no se trataba tan solo de un niño llorando por su infancia perdida en un sucio colchón.

Prefirió dormir, dormir porque a la siguiente puesta de sol, en las posteriores horas sería el primer día que se enfrentaría al infierno llamado Gulag(1)

* * *

_-Mmm... ¿Ya está muerto...?-Pregunto curioso, inquieto de saber. Con sus maños se dedico a tocar las mejillas del hombre, que algo frías y rasposas le picaban con esa enorme barba que le había dejado crecer a esos últimos meses, el no podía rasurarlo, era muy pequeño para hacerlo._

_-Tal vez tiene frio - Dijo el otro niño antes de bajar de la cama.- Tapémoslo. –Subiendo los hombros propuso _

_-Supongo da..- Corrió para sacar del armario una pesada manta que bordada mostraba un hermoso paisaje primaveral- Ayuda...me.- Murmuro entre los pliegues que llegaban hasta su nariz._

_-Tshc...- Y pensando que "él" tenía que hacer todo camino hasta el rubio que tambaleaba por la pesada colcha en brazos. Miro desinteresado a quien dormía en la cama antes de tomar en sus manos la mitad de la manta._

_Iván asustado había llegado a su casa diciendo que su "papa" se había movido hace unos días, su respiración lenta y su temperatura fría lo asustaron aquel día, temiendo lo peor. Pero claro el, Gilbert, su asombroso vecino sabía lo que era un muerto, ya alguna vez había visto uno en casa de su tía, el que resultaba ser su tercer esposo, este descansaba en la cama: pálido como una hoja de papel, y tan seco como tronco de un árbol. El conocía a un muerto, se veían feo, olían feo y se hinchaban además de que les salían sonidos vulgares, o era así como los llamaba su madre, tenían flatulencias, que más que "vulgares" a él le parecían graciosas. _

_-Esta dormido...-Dijo una vez más intentando calmar ánimos -¡he! despierta viejo...-Pego con las manos abiertas en las mejillas del hombre dormido a su interpretación, queriendo con ello despertarlo del sueño pasivo que mantenía._

_-¡No! ...-Negó con las manos, estaba asustado pero muy dentro entendía que no servía de nada golpearlo, o intentar llamarle de cualquier manera a su padre, este dormía tan profundamente que no sería nada._

_-bah... eres un llorón..-Bufo cruzando los brazos. Con franqueza entendió que Iván estaba asustado, pero le pareció que exageraba, su papa solo estaba dormido ; no olía a muerto, no se veía como uno u olía como tal, así que solo era un exagerado.-Tengo hambre.. _

_-Vamos a comer algo..da.-Sonrió, debía quitar esas ideas de su cabeza, su papa simplemente estaba dormido, el doctor había dicho: "está dormido y no despertara en mucho tiempo" el solo debía asearlo y mantenerlo bien hasta que llegara la enfermera._

_Ambos niños bajaron al primer piso, fondo a la derecha, allí estaba la enorme cocina. La casa de los Braginski era enorme, llena de antigüedades y muebles viejos. Entraron en la cocina, tan enorme y con montones de utensilios además de cosas que ambos niños ignoraban su uso._

_Gilbert desconocía de donde salía tantos trastos y objetos, Iván era gran coleccionador de cosas, cualquier cosa que le agradara iba a dar s sus enormes colecciones de "algo" ya que eran tantas que el clasificar era imposible, y acomodarla era un reto más grande ya que muchas veces le costaba trabajo encontrar un lugar adecuado para dicha pieza, era indeciso por naturaleza._

_Era como aquel botón de madera clara, con un pequeña joya en medio, Iván paso horas pensando en donde debía colocarlo: en los objetos de madera, o en las joyas o quizá en bote que tenía como costurero. El albino se fastidiaba de estar esperando tanto tiempo y había decidido comenzar a ver con detenimiento los libros del Abuelo de Braginski, esos libros llenos de historias impresionantes sobre caballeros y grandes batallas épicas._

_-Tu casa tiene muchas cosas...-Murmuro observando como siempre la casa tan peculiar del rubio, llena de objetos de cristal, figuras de pucelana, madera u algún otro material, así común sin fin de campanas de muchas formas y colores, sin olvidar su enorme colección de Matryoshkas. Pero en realidad si había algo que amaba de la casa era los montones de armas, mas de 50 pistolas, mosquetes y rifles, el albino adoraba las armas, que a pesar de ser un menor (tan solo un año menos que Iván) sabia del manejo de algunas, su padre era cazador, así que seria ridículo (según el) no saber._

_-Son míos, colecciono...-Contesto dando un vistazo rápido al otro niño.-Pero no toques las armas del abuelo - Chillo antes de que Gilbert y sus traviesas manos tomaran algo que causara problemas._

_-Tsh..- Chasqueo los labios, pero enseguida ganando una sonrisa al entrar a la cocina - ¿Coleccionas trastes de cocina..? kesesese –Pregunto divertido._

_-No, son frascos...!mira¡ - Tomo uno entre sus manos, de aquellos que lograba alcanzar sin subirse a un banco. Lo levanto y mostrando su contenido se acerco a Gilbert-Son alas de mariposa .. -_

_-Son falsas...-Dijo incrédulo - Aquí no hay mariposas...-Con un puchero en labios, y con algo de indiferencia contesto._

_Negó con la cabeza -Son de un insectario, se veían muy solas así que las puse aquí juntas -Murmuro moviendo de un costado el frasco para que el albino logra verlas mejor con la poca luz que se filtraba aun por la ventana._

_-Son feas no me gustan...-_

_Iván se encogió de hombros, no esperaba que le gustaran a su amigo, era un niño raro que se la pasaba peleando con otros y jugando a los soldados; eran sus pasatiempos, además de explorar los alrededores, aun siendo un clima horrible, casi nunca la pasaba en su casa, decía que odiaba estar allí._

_Dejo el frasco y camino hasta la alacena, sacando algo para que comieran, no era muy bueno cocinando y constantemente se quemaba o cortaba , era un niño de apenas 7 años, olvidado en casa de un enfermo- ¿Quieres mermelada con pan..?- Saco algo sencillo y que seguro les gustaba a ambos._

_-Dirás pan con mermelada.. Bobo kesesese– Rio estruendosamente, Iván siempre le había parecido un niño bastante estúpido y chillón. _

_-Pan con mermelada Conejito..- Corrigió y aumento, a Gilbert le molestaba ese apodo, no lo mencionaba muy seguido ya que este se soltaba a golpes y patadas, para él no era demasiado problema, era mucho más alto y fuerte, a pesar de llorar mucho, cosas comunes de niños._

_-Cállate ruso tonto... solo me puede decir así mi hermanito.. tú no – Sonrojado se sentó en una de las sillas de madera oscura, aquellas que eran muy altas aun para el rubio , y en donde con trabajo alcanzaban la mesa. Soluciono rápido el problema, tomo algunos libros de la mesa y los coloco para darse más altura._

_-Tu también eres ruso .. Daa-Tomo una palita de madera y embarrando bástate mermelada empalmo por completo el pan._

_- claro que no..-Su cara de molestia era un ejemplo claro de que le incomodaba que lo considerada así –-Mi asombrosa persona es prusiano kesesese- Aclaro entre risas estruendosas que hacían sacudir su cuerpo en movimientos tontos y exagerados._

_-¿Entonces qué haces aquí da? –Pregunto pasando a las manos del otro su "comida"_

_-Ya te lo había dicho, pásame otro pedazo.-Pidió no siendo para el suficiente un solo trozo. _

_-Mmm... - Con puchero en labios intento recordar que hacia allí, pero su hambre no le dejaba llegar. Tomo el trozo que le tocaba y con grandes mordidas comenzó a comer. _

_-Pero... –Y entre mordiscos continuo- Un día regresare.. ¡Porque odio este sitio¡-Entonando más alto concluyo._

_Tomo un pedazo mas y embarro mermelada de un sabor distinto -No hay nada malo aquí- Contesto siendo sincero, había algo que adoraba cuando hablaba con Gilbert, ese niño era tan sincero llegando a herir a la gente , por eso las niñas no lo querían demasiado, además de que tampoco le temía, como todos los demás que se alejaban o no jugaban con el , solo por ser "especial", como mencionaban los padres de los niños, ni el mismo entendía que era aquello._

_-Por eso... tonto..-_

_Quedo en silencio unos segundos, jugando con la palita de madera entre sus dedos -¿Puedo ir contigo cuando te vayas?- Con duda pregunto, no era la primera vez que lo pensaban así, cuando uno no era feliz en un lugar quería irse lo más pronto posible, y si bien no tenia molestias por seguir allí, le inquietaba viajar y conocer otros lugares._

_-¿ah?... no – Contesto con la boca atestada de pan y dulce._

_-¿Por qué...? –Pregunto con un hilo de sorpresa ante respuesta tan poco considerada._

_-Porque es la aventura de un valiente caballero-Pauso dándole más volumen a su voz- y nadie puede ir kesesesesese, mas que yo y gilbrid._

_-ahh daaaa .-Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a Gilbert, era un niño que alardeaba mucho , lleno de aventuras locas en la cabeza, valiente , temerario y bastante flojo para los quehaceres. Llevo un pedazo más de pan a su boca._

_Barrio con sus manos sus muslos, deslizando las migajas que se escapaban del pan fresco que aun mantenía en la alacena -¿Quieres leche? –Bajo de su montaña de libros y se dirigió a la lumbre sin siquiera esperar respuesta. Con algo de habilidad prendió la estufa, acomodando el trasto suficientemente lleno de líquido blanco para dos personas._

_-Ah...- Contesto limpiando sus manos pegajosas en sus pantalones azules, un regaño seguro llegando a casa. Con su muñeca limpio la comisura de sus labios quitando la línea de mermelada que seguía casi hasta su oreja-¿Tu mamá, ya llego?_

_-... – Permaneció en silencio, incomodo ante la pregunta. No deseaba hablar de ella ya que comenzaría a llorar, y llorar frente a Gilbert era una burla constante. -Ella va a venir el próximo invierno... con Natasha -Afirmo sonriendo _

_-¿¡Que!? Esa niña fea...-Grito incomodo por la noticia. _

_-No es fea- Defendió a su hermana, que si bien era horrible en carácter, era una muñeca mandada hacer por manos de una diosa._

_-Parece un gato esponjado... fgiiiiii fgiiiiii- Intentando imitar a un gato despeino su cabello y subió sus manos a la altura de su cara, colocado sus dedos como si se trataran de garras -Fgii Fgii... Soy Natasha... fgii deja a mi hermano en paz – Continuo estirando sus manos en un manotazo. Iván miraba divertido al escena, hasta que Gilbert comenzó a acercarse con pasos largos y pesados a él.- Tú, el asombroso Gilbert Beilschmidt. – Y señalando al niño rubio entono en una especie de parodia - Deja a mi tonto hermano..fgiiii fgiiiii Miauuu- Maulló provocando la risa en Iván, que con pequeños pasos hacia comenzaba a correr conforme Gilbert se acercaba._

_-¡No! jajajajaja daaa- Emprendió camino, comenzando a correr para que el Gato-Natasha-Gilbert no lo atrapara, corrió alrededor de la mesa , siendo perseguido por el albino que con pasos rápidos lo alcanzaba._

_-¡Fgiiii corre corre Guapo Gilbert, asombroso caballero ¡Fgiii! – Comenzó a correr mas rápido, chocando en varias ocasiones con las sillas que permanecía alrededor de la mesa._

_Un sonido pelicular, de aquellos que no tienen explicación exacta, pero que sabes que sucede sonó. La leche se subió, comenzando a hervir y__dispersándose fuera del trasto hacia la lumbre, aquello llamo la atención de ambos._

_-¡La leche! –Chillo asombrado, ignorando a Gilbert y corriendo a la lumbre._

* * *

_Regreso a la habitación de su padre, este continuaba dormido. Al parecer no había escuchado el desastre que habían hecho en la cocina. La leche se había subido y pegado en el traste, cuando su padre despertara se enojaría por ensuciar y prender la estufa, algo que le tenía prohibido. Cambio su ropa, pero no sin antes cerrar bien toda la casa, ya era de noche y después de despedir a Gilbert en la puerta de la casa, en donde había prometido que regresaría al otro día para asegurarle que su papa seguía bien, y que no era un muerto, porque Gilbert firme y necio continuaba diciendo que el había visto muertos antes. Después de todo aquello cerro la casa y subió a cambiarse la ropa para dormir, un cómodo pantalón de tela gruesa, y un camisón por demás amplio (herencia de su hermano mayor,) no dejaba de ser cómodo y calientito. Corrió escaleras arriba y se encontró parado a los pies de la cama de su padre, amplio y lleno de ostentosos muebles estaba solo, solo con su padre durmiendo, pensó en colocarle una mata mas, quizá tenía frio ya que al tocar sus mejillas estas estaban más frías. Corrió hasta el armario y saco de él una manta , y con algo de problemas llego hasta la cama ._

_-Vanya Vanya ...-Llamo una voz suave.._

_-mmm ¿Katya...?- Pregunto asomando su cabeza por debajo de la cama, pero nada._

_-Aqui tonto, abajo de la almohada...-_

_-Ah que haces allí.- Chillo asustado-Te busque mucho tiempo – Tomo la parte superior de la Matryoshka mayor, Katya, su amiga, su mejor amiga. De madera y con tradicionales grabados de fresas y pequeñas flores blancas la decoraban, sin olvidar su linda cara pintada con deslumbrantes chapas rosas y ojos azules, boca carmín y cabello rubio.-¿Dónde está tu otra parte?-_

_-Gilbert se la llevo –Dijo molesta –Ya te dije que es odioso ese niño- Aturdida y mirando con aquellos ojos celeste hacia todos lados se sintió desnuda- Mírame que dirán las demás _

_-Gilbert .. daa.. Mañana le pediré tu otra parte – Murmuro apenado, Gilbert siempre era tan desastroso, le encantaba hacerle maldades a sus amigas, si bien no podía con todas (ya que eran más de 100), si podía con su favorita, Katya- _

_-Eso dices siempre, pero mañana se llevara el cuerpo de Annya – Dijo incomoda_

_-No lo hará- Dijo en u puchero – Te pondré en lo alto. Allí- Dijo señalando el armario que llegaba hasta el techo-_

_-¡Me parece bien!_

_-Bien...-Quedo pensativo, tenía que ir a dormir ya que era tarde. Llevo a Katya a lo más alto que daban sus manos y cuerpo sobre una silla , y desenado buenas noches regreso a la cama donde descansaba su padre._

–_Mmm...¿Papá?- Llamo con sutileza acercándose hasta el hombre mayor, en puntitas se paso del lado contrario-¿Estará bien si duermo aquí verdad?- No encontró respuesta, así que lo tomo como una afirmación, su padre solía ser severo en bastantes situaciones, pero estaba seguro que no le molestaría que pasara allí esa noche. Se metió dentro de las cobijas, y apagando la luz paso sus brazos por el pecho del hombre, sintió frio, estaba seguro que su papa estaba resfriado. "Nada como un buen descanso" pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba acariciar por Morfeo._

* * *

_Tan temprano como logro abrir sus ojos, se levanto. A falta de comida tenía que ir de compras , su papa no despertaba , así que él, era el encargado de mantener en orden la casa, no era el hijo mayor, pero podía comportarse como tal mientras Katyusha llegaba a casa, o su padre despertaba. Tomo el pequeño trineo que habían hecho para él desde el invierno pasado, y con ayuda de su perro –Greep– un Siberiano, se ayudaban a llevar la carga. Tomo su mejor abrigo y con guantes y ushanka salió a el pueblo, vivía alejado así que el ir a hacer las compras era el doblemente complicado. _

_Con el dinero en su bolsillo, y una lista en una mano se adentro al camino que lo adentraba al pueblo. _

_Pronto llego al pueblo ya siendo casi medio día, miro la calle, estaba bastante concurrida, el clima era bueno así que era preciso salir en cuando se podía. Se limito a comprar lo básico, el dinero que mantenía resguardado para mantenerse tanto a él como a su padre comenzaba a escasear, si Katya o su madrasta no regresaban pronto de ucrania tendría problemas. _

_Salió por ultimo de la tienda principal, comprando lo necesario, y dándose un pequeño gusto, algunos dulces y un jarrón amarillo, no estaba muy seguro donde lo podría o si es lo lograba encontrar algún día flores, pero de no ser así dibujaría unas bastante lindas y lo dejaría a un costado de su papá, dándole así el calor que necesitaba su cuerpo frio, pensando que sería una fantástica idea ya que nunca se secarían. _

_-Pshhh Pshhhh...- Un murmuro llamo su atención como la de su siberiano que comenzando a ladrar y apuntaba su cabeza a unas cajas, miro curioso, "acaso un ratón" se dijo entusiasmado de ver uno. Pero entre tanto cartón se encontró con un alborotado cabello blanco, tan blanco._

_-¿Gilbert?-Pregunto casi siendo obvio la presencia del otro chico. Este asomo mas su cabeza, ayudando a que la mueca del ruso se trasformara en susto, con el labio roto chorreando de sangre y baba este le sonreía , incrédulo se acerco a -¿Que te sucedió?_

_-Nada, oye estoy escondido, no deber ser tan obvio –Contesto , metiéndose de nuevo entre las cajas- Voltéate- Iván hizo caso y giro su cuerpo, dándole la espalda a Gilbert, para ser menos obvio. –¿Puedo pasar la noche en tu casa? –Pregunto siendo más una sugerencia que una cuestión. –Papa... el _

_-Ah está bien daaaa. . Pero solo si regresas el cuerpo de Katya– Tomo la cabeza de siberiano entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciándolo -_

_-Tsh... está bien...- Murmuro mientras salía corriendo del lugar . Iván se pregunto cuándo se había hecho amigo de un niño raro, lleno de problemas .No tenia que pensar mucho para entender que la sangre que chorreaba de su boca era a causa de un golpe, un golpe que Gilbert se ganaba al ser tan testarudo con su padre, un hombre que la mitad de su tiempo nadaba en alcohol. Frunció el seño mientras caminaba de regreso a su hogar, pensando en que era peor, un padre que dormía todo el tiempo, o un padre que vivía en el sueño del alcohol._

* * *

_-¡IVAN!..-Grito sintiendo el frio recorrerle hasta el ultimo centímetro de la piel –¡RUSO!- grito una vez más, esperando que escuchara, si no lo hacia comenzaría a lanzar bolas de nieve._

_-¡DESPIERTA!-Un murmullo (que no era) lo molesto, pero ignorándolo acomodo su cabeza mejor, aun no era de día, así que no tenía por qué levantarse._

_-¡Iván!-Un sonido en la ventana lo desentumió de su apacible sueño..-¡Iván!-Escucho su nombre de una voz chillona y rasposa. Se levanto y camino rumbo a la ventaba, con un banco debajo suyo, se asomos y pudo ver perfectamente al albino que aventaba bolas de nieve a su ventana, a la ventana de su habitación. Giro su cabeza observando a su padre que continuaba dormido y saliendo de puntitas fuera de la habitación._

_-Basta daa- Grito desde la puerta, sintiendo como una oleada de frio lo contraía para abrazarse a si mismo. Gilbert Corrió a la puerta de gruesa madera, adentrándose con montones de nieve en los hombros y piernas._

_- ¡encontré.. algo fantástico! como yo, o quizá menos , pero muy mu fantástico...-Grito emocionado, quitándose la bufanda, ushanka para aventarlas junto con su grueso abrigo, dejándolo como siempre tirado en la entrada.- AYER estaba leyendo un libro.. de eso que guarda el abuelo en el sótano y .. y._

_-Gilbert no te entiendo..Además es muy temprano. . – Mirando al albino que emocionado gritaba y movía sus brazos intentando de laguna manera explicar su magnifica revelación en un libro-y ...¿ donde está el cuerpo de Katya?-Pregunto sin olvidar el trato con Gilbert. _

_-He , a si ... mmm – Bajo su enorme mochila, buscando entre tantas cosas un pequeño y hueco trozo de madera (para el)- Toma –Dijo entregándolo en sus manos - tienes que escuchar... – Grito algo desesperado, Iván tenía que escucharlo pensaba entusiasmado._

_-¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí..? –Lo interrumpió ganándose una mueca por parte de Gilbert, que entre tanta emoción olvidaba todo. _

_-Te dije que si podía pasar aquí pasar la noche..diablos- Maldijo muy bajo moviendo su labio, del cual solo quedaban unas costras de sangre.-Bueno cambiemos por de la noche al día.._

_-Tu labio...- Susurro acercando sus manos a la cara de Gilbert, -estaba sangrando ayer.. _

_- Entonces te decía que ...-Un estruendo en su estomago lo detuvo.- ¡Tengo hambre Iván!_

_-Siempre tienes hambre..daa_

_-No cene nada .._

_-¿Te castigaron por llegar tarde?_

_-mm no...- Contesto adentrándose mas a la casa, camino a la cocina..-No hay nadie en casa-Mintió _

_-¿Te dejaron solo otra vez?_

_-¡KESESE es genial esta solo! _

_-No me gusta.._

_-Encontré esto mira mira... _

_-¿Que es.?._

_-una página de un libro mágico, aquí dice que ...amm el c-irc-o en moscu.. –Entrecortado se adelantaba a leer el alfabeto cirílico-El fantástico circo..llegaro_

_-Llegara.-Corrigio el nativo que con nulo interés seguía la linea de lectura.-_

_-Legara kesese a sans pet-e-r-b-ugo el..mmm –_

_-Llegara a San Petersburgo con el espectáculo de osos .. de._

_-¡Basta¡ si lo se lo se kesesese ...-Pauso guardando el gran cartel para si- ¡Vamos!_

_-Gilbert, no puedo dejar solo a papa el está enfermo y..._

_-podríamos buscar un doctor o algo asi.._

_-pero..._

_-¡Oh vamos¡ de nada servirá esperar a que llegue tu madrasta _

_-Pero si mi papa despierta y no estoy, seguro que se molestara –Una cara de angustia lo invadió._

_-Por eso mismo debemos darnos prisa kesesese_

_-Da Gilbert tu solo quieres ir a ver el circo a san Petersburgo.._

_-ah claro que no.. Podemos ir primero a Moscú y buscar un doctor o lo que sea que necesites –Sonrió confiado, esperando convencer al otro niño de su loca idea, _

_-¿Enserio..?_

_-Claro podemos tomar el Ferrocarril Transiberiano desde Novosibirsk , pero tendríamos que acercarnos a la ciudad..-Lo ultimo lo murmuro, y colocando sus dedos en su barbilla pensó en cómo llegar sin ser vistos._

_-No creo que sea buena ideas daa.._

_-Eres un miedoso, no pasara nada, regresaremos en unos días.._

* * *

_San Petersburgo _

_Aquella mujer que lo hostigaba se recargaba cada día en el portón de su casa, pese al intenso frio de las mañanas, esta continuaba coqueteándole desde el portón o bien la ventana cercana, con gritos y palabras sucias que solo una mujer como "aquellas" podría decir, no era el mejor bario ni siquiera era un lugar decente, pero en aquello se había convertido la hermosa ciudad de S. Petersburgo, un lugar de muertos, que en vida rogaban u morían por un pedazo de pan. _

_Continuaba su moribundo andar, con un pedazo de pan duro en su estomago se deshacía con sus poderosos jugos gástricos, los cuales sentía salir por cualquier orificio de su cuerpo. Se retiraba de su irritante trabajo donde una insistente mujer obesa le arremetía por falta de rapidez, o cual era complicado con tan poca comida que llegaba a sus manos. Su cara, símbolo de derrota cargaba con las secuelas de una mala vida que le caía a migajas a los pies, con poca fortuna se adentro en el servicio de una casa de aristócratas de una zona hermosa de la ciudad, siendo este su sustento de cada día, y del cual poco quedaba para disfrutar de no ser "comida" y vivienda"._

_Hacía más de 6 años que había salido de Siberia, o uno de sus tantos pueblos , para no regresar, la inestable historia que cargaba hombro-hombro con el peliblanco era solo una de las tantas consecuencias de sus niñez. SI bien el tiempo había corrido en su causa, por contables momentos se arrepentía y deseaba con todo su ser regresar a Siberia, aquel helado sitio donde yacía el seguro cuerpo de su padre._

_Busco en su bolsillo, una cabeza o medio cuerpo, era Katya su mejor amiga, o la única "mujer" con la que mantenía contacto..Por no contar la loca mujer que gritaba a los vientos el amor que profesaba a su persona, eran insoportable las mujeres escandalosas y obsesivas. _

_-Deberías tener cuidado, las cosas no parecen seguras sabes..._

_-De que hablas, mírate otra vez estas pintada con tinta-Paso sus dedos por la tinta que recorría las mejillas de tan bonita cara, Iván pensó en lo ridículo que se podía volver Gilbert con tan solo un poco de tinta vegetal y tiempo desperdiciado . Siguió con su pulgar ensalivado una línea que se desplazaba a la parte baja de Katya, se encontró con un papel pegado a la base._

"_ábrela"-Decia._

_Entendió que era una de esas cosas típicas del prusiano, las cuales eran solamente dos: Desagradables o espantosas; Un gusano, algún bicho aplastado, tierra, hojas y demás cosas inútiles, pero muy debes en cuando Gilbert dejaba cosas de utilidad_

_-Rublos...- Podría ahora comer algo con dignidad para caer dormido, quizá uno de esos panecillo rellenos de miel y nuez, con los pocos rublos de su bolsillo. _

_Dio media vuelta sobre la esquina que lo llevaría a la plaza principal, pasaría a comprar un poco de pan y si encontraba un poco de mermelada, _

_Pero una detonación lo regreso a la cruel realidad, encontrando un domingo sangriento a sus pies._

* * *

-...Vanya..- Murmuro tapándose su nariz, escurría una especie de viscosidad roja. Era asqueroso para cuquería acostumbrado a una limpieza constante, pero para era normal mantener los labios y nariz llenos de sangre.

-...-Pensó en que todo aquello se volvía incomodo, sonidos desconocidos lo comenzaron a molestar, acaso estaba enfermo, sentía mucho frio aquello era malo , abrumador. –mmm- Respondió en un hilo de voz, comenzando a escuchar murmullos cada vez mas fuertes por todas partes..-¿Dónde estamos?

-Bienvenido-Sonrío inquieto, mostrando aquellos sucios dientes pintados por la rojiza y viscoso liquido- E_stamos en el fin del mundo querido Vania.._

* * *

¡No me maten!

jajaj gracias si llegaste hasta aquí.. jejeje espero me puedas dejar algún comentario te lo agradecería..y pues nada saludos y espero continuar..

(1)-Campos de trabajo dentro de la URSS


End file.
